Problem: Tiffany buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$7$ before tax. The sales tax is $14\%$. What is the total price Tiffany pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${14\%} \times {$7} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $14\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{14}{100}$ which is also equal to $14 \div 100$ $14 \div 100 = 0.14$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.14} \times {$7} = {$0.98}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Tiffany paid. ${$0.98} + {$7.00} = $7.98$ Tiffany needs to pay $$7.98.$